Vincent's Ghost 9
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: Vincent awakens from a deep sleep in his ghost form, mean while Simon is trying to work out who the spy is in his office.


**Vincent's Ghost **

In the realm of Chaos the Shadows gathered to discus the current situation in the human world.

"So have you recovered the last memory of our recent fallen Brother?" asked one.

"We have" said another.

"Then do we know how he was destroyed?" asked a third.

"Yes, it appears that a man calling himself Grim killed him" said the

Second.

"Who is that?" asked the first.

"It wasn't clear until we saw that it was a scythe that killed our Brother" said the second.

"That would suggest that our killer was Death but that's impossible he has been missing for more then a thousand years" said the Third.

"Indeed however Death did live a little outside of time, it could be possible that he finally returned maybe in the past or future" said the Second.

"What shall we do?" asked the Third.

"Nothing" said the First.

"What?" asked the Third.

"Even if he has returned there is nothing he can do to stop our plans Chaos will still rule over the human realm and we shall feast until the end of time" said the Second.

A new Shadow warped in, it had a small bottle in its hand and it had a wide smile on its face.

"I see you have it" said the First.

"Yes our Spy was able to get it and was able to make sure the rest was destroyed" said the new Shadow.

"What were you able to get?" asked the Third.

"A small amount of his blood" said the Fourth.

"His blood?" asked the Third.

"Yes with his blood we will be able to speed up his transformation into an Echo" said The First.

A young boy was by himself in a park feeling truly alone. His mother was close by talking to someone he didn't know and so was too busy to play with him but Vincent was use to this by now. Suddenly a girl around his age ran in front of him crying, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before. She stopped running and just stood there crying, Vincent wanted to go over to her and cheer up but he was just to shy and nervous to do anything but just stand there feeling like an idiot.

"Are you just going stand there?" asked a voice.

Vincent turned around, there was a man in black robes standing there looking at him. There was something odd about this mans face, he couldn't quite see it correctly and it sort of made him feel a little uneasy. So much so that he was unable to speak to this stranger which was just as well as he had always been told not to speak to stranger and this man certain seemed strange.

"I think you should cheer her up" said the strange man.

"Why?" Vincent asked nervously.

"Because you know all to well what loneliness is and it's clearly there in that young girls eyes. If you cheer her up maybe you can help get rid of hers" said the strange man.

Vincent somehow knew that this man was right; he turned around and ran over to the crying girl.

"I wish you luck Vincent" said the strange man.

Vincent turned around quickly but the stranger was gone. Vincent wondered how he knew is name, he then continued running towards the crying girl.

There was a large groaning noise coming from somewhere close by to Vincent's ear but there was no sign of what was causing such a noise.

"Where am I?" asked Vincent.

The groaning noise seemed to get louder; it was starting to annoy Vincent.

"Would whatever or whoever that is please stop making that noise" he said.

The groaning seemed a little louder.

"Ah shut up" said Vincent.

Suddenly Vincent shot up awake.

"I said shut up!" he said loudly.

"Well a good morning to you too" said Bobby.

Vincent looked up and he saw Bobby looking down at him smiling.

"Morning" he said a little sheepishly.

Vincent looked around; he noticed that he was in someone's room and that he had be asleep on someone bed. Beside him Gail slept and it was then Vincent realised that the noise that had awaken him was Gail and his snoring.

"Wow he snores loudly no wonder I awoke like it did who can sleep through that?" said Vincent.

"Now now leave him be Gail has been working hard these last few days making a lot of deliveries and doing some research for me on the side. Not to mention meeting up with Sophie when he can; so let's just let him rest and if he snores so be it" said Bobby.

Vincent smiled the Gail he had known wasn't always the hardiest of workers; it made a change for once to hear he was trying more and then Vincent realised what Bobby had said.

"You said days" said Vincent.

"What?" asked Bobby.

"You said that he had been working hard these last few days…. so how long have I been asleep for?" asked Vincent.

Bobby looked a little worried; he didn't know how he would break the news to him.

"Ah well…. I didn't quite mean to tell you like that but yeah it's been a couple of days. Could even be a few more then that. If I remember correctly it was still the middle of November when we found you asleep under your normal tree" said Bobby.

"And now?" asked Vincent a little worryingly.

"Well… its December 2nd now" replied Bobby.

"Oh…. so it isn't November any more. Well that sucks but it's the same year right?" asked Vincent.

"Ummmmmmm" replied Bobby.

"Oh god it isn't is it?" Vincent asked with panic in is voice.

"Nah I'm kidding it's the same year 2011 so you haven't missed much" said Bobby.

"Well that's a relief…. I guess" said Vincent.

"So what happened to you anyways?" asked Bobby.

"I don't really know, I remember going to touch my real body and getting sent flying backwards and then it's a bit of a blur afterwards. I feel like I was supposed to tell someone something but I don't remember what. I do know whilst I was out that I was dreaming of the past. It was strange though I was just remembering how I first met Lizzie before I awoke, I can't believe I forgot how it happened" explained Vincent.

"You forgot?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah it's strange I've always known her but the day we met has been a small blank on the brain. Anyway what happened on your end when I was sent flying?" asked Vincent.

"Well hell seemed to break out; neither I nor Gail seemed to know what had happened to you. Then almost out of no where a…. well the best word to describe it would be a shadow, yes a shadow came out of no where and it told us we were wasting our time trying to put you back. That's when a cat seemed to join in and attacked the Shadow" explained Bobby.

"A cat?" asked Vincent.

"I know it seems silly but that's what happened and to top it off the cat told us to run and catch up to you" explained Bobby.

"The cat spoke?" asked Vincent disbelievingly.

"Yep and then the Shadow disappeared. The Cat chased after it and that's when your real body started to thrash around in bed, that's when Sophie walked back in. She wasn't sure what was happening and ran off to go get help, Gail went after her. Then some people came in and had you taken away and before I could see where they were taking your body they were gone almost in a flash along with your body" explained Bobby.

"So my body's missing?" Vincent asked puzzled.

"It would seem so for the time being, you're not in the same hospital that's for sure but as far as we know you haven't been declared dead or anything so I guess that's a plus" said Bobby.

"I see, so how did you find me, more to point where was I?" asked Vincent.

"Well you were located under your favourite tree as it happens, I'm not sure how I knew you'd be there but somehow I just knew you would be. When I told Gail after he came back I told him of it and he guessed it must have been what he called Bunk Tree" said Bobby.

"Ah yes it was a tree some of us used to bunk off classes, to me it was just a nice place to take a nap under when it was hot" said Vincent.

"Well whatever you call that tree Gail drove us down to it as quick as he could once he dropped off Sophie. She was a little worried, she thought you might have died and to tell you the truth I thought that too. Gail seemed to think otherwise he said he was sure you were alive still. When we found you sleeping under that tree he was a little smug, of course his smugness faded a little when you didn't awake. We loaded you into his van and then we brought you to his house. You've been asleep ever since, it's been a little worrying as I've never heard of a ghost being like that before" explained Bobby.

"Yes I'm sure that's true for real ghosts but lets not forget I'm not really dead am I so anything normal for ghost might not apply to me" said Vincent.

"True, so I hope this hasn't been to upsetting for you but I'm sure we will find your real body and we will put you back inside" said Bobby.

Vincent thought about it all for a moment and smiled. Vincent then started to laugh about everything that had happened.

"An odd way to be sad about it" said Bobby.

Vincent stopped laughing and smiled at Bobby, as he did he started to flicker into something else. Bobby was surprised to see what it looked like as he flickered.

"It's strange I should find this a little upsetting but its funny it feels so normal" said Vincent.

"Vincent" said Bobby.

"Yeah?" asked Vincent.

Vincent stopped flickering between himself and something new.

"You ok? I thought for a second there you were…" said Bobby.

"I was what?" asked Vincent.

"A skeleton…" said Bobby a little surprised.

"What?" asked Vincent confused.

"No… never mind but how are you feeling?" asked Bobby.

"Well… I'm ok but I feel….sad…. sort of" replied Vincent.

"Sort of feeling sad?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah its strange I feel a little sadness in my heart, almost like loneliness but I don't know why" said Vincent sadly.

For a few minutes he wondered why after everything that had happened he only now felt sad and lonely. Then for a split second Lizzie flashed across his brain and although he wasn't sure why he felt a certain amount of urgency about her, it was as if something bad had happened to her.

"Lizzie, what happened to her?" he asked.

"What do you?" replied Bobby.

"She was…. I don't know… wasn't she in trouble or something?" asked Vincent.

"I don't think so but now that you mention it" replied Bobby.

"What?" Vincent asked worryingly.

"Its like this, I've been to see her whilst you've been out of it and she seems a little down but I'm not quite sure why. At first I thought it was because you hadn't been to see her in a while and of course she has no idea why you haven't. But…" said Bobby.

"But what?" asked Vincent even more worried.

"Well…. it seems like her accident was a little more serious then we thought" replied Bobby.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

Bobby looked at Vincent a little worryingly; it had been a difficult choice whether or not to tell him about Lizzie's condition. Even now as he was about to tell him he still wondered if he'd made the right choice, clearly he would find out sooner or later but was it up to Bobby to break this news to Vincent. Or should it be down to Lizzie herself to tell him but then again would she have even told Vincent, having got to learn more about her since keeping an eye on her on Vincent's behalf he was pretty sure she wouldn't if only not to worry him.

"I should say I didn't want to tell but I figured it would better you know now and then when you next see Lizzie you'd be more prepared should she tell you" said Bobby.

"Oh god what is it?" asked Vincent desperately.

"It seems… Lizzie is stuck in wheelchair" replied Bobby sadly.

"No…." Vincent gasped.

"I'm so sorry Vincent, Lizzie wont ever be able to walk again I'm afraid, she's paralysed from the waist down" said Bobby.

"Darn it!" Vincent said angrily.

Vincent's hate towards Brian grew and his own anger towards himself for failing to protect Lizzie.

"I'll have to find a way" he said.

"Find a way to do what?" asked Bobby.

"Put this right" answered Vincent.

"Put what right, this wasn't your fault" said Bobby.

"But I should have protected her" said Vincent.

"What are you an idiot?" asked Bobby.

"Excuse me?" asked Vincent.

"You're her friend not her bodyguard and back then how could you have known something like this would have happened? Also from what I understand you're always saving her, hell the first day I met her you brought out of a coma stopping her from dying. What more could you do to protect Lizzie?" asked Bobby.

There seemed to be a awkward silence in the air spoiled only by that of Gail's snoring.

"I know that but somehow I know what I have to do" said Vincent.

"What do you need to do then?" asked Bobby.

"I have to go see Lizzie" answered Vincent.

"I thought as much, lets make a move if we hurry we can be back before Gail wakes up" said Bobby.

"You don't have to come you know" said Vincent.

"Oh I know but I thought it would nice to get out for a bit, his snoring is starting to annoy me a little" said Bobby.

Vincent laughed.

"Fair enough let's go" he said happily.

Vincent and Bobby left Gail's house and headed off to see Lizzie at the hospital. Mean while else where Simon had transformed his desk into a bed using a spell and was now napping on it. Simon was dreaming that he'd been talking to a stranger in black robes but oddly he couldn't remember what they had been talking about. The stranger had given Simon a spell but it seemed to have come from no known set that he was aware of.

"Using that spell from the Ankou shall not summon me but instead bring him home" said the stranger.

The voice of stranger seemed to echo inside Simon's mind but it was funny it was almost like they weren't really there either.

"But what will you do with the Ankou now?" Simon asked.

Those words seemed like a distant memory and yet some how seemed rather recent.

"I'll store it in my Realm for safekeeping for the time being it's not safe in your vaults at the moment" said the Stranger.

"But why act now after all this time?" asked Simon.

"Because he came to see me today in my realm and I realized I must take action to make sure that it all happens as it did before" said the Stranger.

"What do you mean?" asked Simon puzzled.

It was impossible for Simon to tell but it seemed the stranger had smirked about something.

"Tell me, what do you know about the Shadows of Chaos?" asked the Stranger.

"Wake up" said a gruff voice.

Simon woke up, his vision was still a little bleary but from what he could tell there was a hat floating above his head. At first Simon was a little confused but then he realised what it meant.

"Sir!" he said.

Simon quickly sat up and jumped off his desk, the hat moved back in the air and started to spin around. After a few seconds a pair of feet shot out the hat followed shortly by the rest of the body of The Grand Master of Magic.

"I do hope I'm not bothering you if you're doing something important" said the Grand Master.

"What, no I was just…charging my magic. So what's up?" asked Simon quickly.

The Grand Master started to stroke his long beard.

"I just wanted to check up on your Necromancer case and see where you are on finding him" he said.

"I wouldn't worry to much sir we're close to find his spirit and when we do we'll put him back where he belongs and then we can focus on that rip" said Simon happily.

"Indeed, is it true that this Vincent has extra lives?" asked the Grand Master.

"So it would seem looks like he died a few times since this all began three years ago. From what we can tell he broke his neck when he was hit by a car killing him on the spot. About 10 minutes later he went from being dead to alive in a matter of seconds. Also all the injures he'd received from his accident started to heal completely in matter of hours, so asides being in a coma you'd never had known he'd even been in a accident" explained Simon.

"Is there anything new to report?" asked the Grand Master.

"Well it seems that one of his Doctors decided to help himself to his blood" said Simon.

"Whatever for?" asked the Grand Master.

"As it happens he thought he could find away to copy the healing powers of Vincent. Of course we put a stop to him when we discovered this; we managed to get him imprisoned though no one part from us knows the real reason. I've had Charlotte destroy all that was collected by him and we've had Vincent moved else where" explained Simon.

The Grand Master stroked his beard again.

"I wonder if that's wise" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Simon.

"You've spoke to your council and they told you about the spy right?" asked the Grand Master.

"Well that it could be possible yes and I think I know where you're going with this but I should say I don't think it could be her" said Simon.

"So you say but if it did turn out to her do you think it's wise to let her handle Vincent's blood. If she's their spy and she hands over a small amount of his blood to them you know how much damage could be done because of it!" argued the Grand Master.

"I still think there's a mistake some where about this; I don't think Charlotte could be the spy. I know of her past but I know she had no choice. I was involved in that case greatly and if it wasn't because of Charlotte things would have got a whole bunch worse then they did" said Simon.

"Very well for the time being I will take your word as truth that she is not the spy but should things prove otherwise then you'll have to pay the price too do you agree?" asked the Grand Master.

"I believe in her just as I know she believes in me so i will trust her no matter what" said Simon happily.

Once again the Grand Master stroked his beard; Simon found this a little worrying, you could never tell what he was thinking when he did so.

"Fine then as long as you know what to expect should you be wrong. Now then I need to go I have business else where but before I do I want to ask you about something" said the Grand Master.

"What is it?" asked Simon.

"Tell me did you hear about the vault being broken into?" he asked.

"What, was anything taken?" asked Simon.

"As it happens two items one of which you requested to have I believe" said the Grand Master.

"You don't mean…" Simon started to say.

"Yes that's correct it's missing along with the Ankou that went with it" said the Grand Master.

"Why is this the first I've heard of this, when did it happen?" asked Simon.

"As it happens we're not sure when it happened, we only just came aware of the break in recently. When someone went to check up on the item you requested it wasn't there along with the Ankou but it's strange there isn't any sign of a break in" said the Grand Master.

"Maybe they were just moved else where" Simon suggested.

"Don't be silly of course that isn't the case it would take a lot of people to remove the charms placed on those items surely someone would have updated the charms log and the item location log. No we're sure it's stolen but we're not sure how, do you have any idea who or how?" asked the Grand Master.

He seemed to stare at Simon in a way that spooked Simon to his very soul; it was as if he was trying to drill his mind. Simon wasn't sure if the Grand Master was using magic to do so or not but whatever the reason it didn't seem right.

"No sir I haven't a clue" he said nervously.

The Grand Master continued to stare at Simon without blinking, Simon was getting rather creeped out by his staring. Finally he stopped staring at him and turned around.

"Very well I'll be seeing you" he said.

Suddenly the Grand Master's hat shot up sucking him in, then the hat started to spin and then it vanished. Simon sighed with relief, he was glad this was over. He then turned back to his desk and waved his hand and it turned back to normal. Simon sat in his desk chair and picked up his phone and started to dial. After a few seconds someone on the other end picked up.

"Max how's it going?...great listen do you remember what we talked about before when I dropped off…..that's right I need you to look into that file" said Simon.

Suddenly the office door opened and Charlotte walked in looking mad, she rather scared Simon at the moment.

"I have to go speak to you later" he said.

"IS IT TRUE!" shouted Charlotte angrily.

"Whoa calm down, is what true?" asked Simon sounding a little worried.

Charlotte took a deep breath and tried to calm down a little.

"I just heard a rumour that the council thinks I'm some sort of spy for the shadows" she said as calmly as she could.

Simon looked at her a little worryingly and strummed his fingers on his desk.

"So it's true then, I should give those stubborn old goats a piece of my minds" Charlotte said annoyed.

"I wish you wouldn't because that's going to mean more paperwork for me to clean it up" laughed Simon.

"Fine for your sake I won't give them a hard time for now" replied Charlotte still sounding a little annoyed.

"That's all I ask and I thank and love you for it" Simon said happily.

Charlotte blushed at this, to Simon she seemed even cuter then she did normally when she seemed annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Simon jumped up from his desk and went and gave Charlotte a hug.

"What are you doing, get off of me you idiot" she said embarrassed.

"Nope, you're just too cute" Simon said happily.

"Ah you're like a little child sometimes you know that?" Charlotte said still a little annoyed though a hint of happiness could be heard in her voice.

After a few seconds Simon let go of Charlotte and smiled at her. Charlotte smiled back at him and stroked his hair. Simon then kissed her on the lips, Charlotte blushed madly but didn't stop him. A minute into their kiss Simon slowly pulled back, and then he returned to his desk.

"Did you mange to destroy all of Vincent's stolen blood?" asked Simon.

It was a second or two before Charlotte realized what Simon said.

"What? ….. oh right yes me and my team were able to destroy it but it didn't half blow up in some of our faces" she said slowly.

"What happened?" asked Simon.

"Let's just say you could make a small and powerful bombfrom his blood alone, mix in the right ingredients and who knows what you could create" said Charlotte.

"Sounds dangerous to be honest, I'd be more worried about what the shadows would have done with some had they gotten a hold of a small drop. You're sure it was all destroyed?" asked Simon.

"Of course, it all went up in flames kind of like my granddads Christmas pudding a few years back" replied Charlotte.

"A story I always find funny to hear especially about the part where he had to draw on new eyebrows. Though it will have to be another day that you retell me that story as I have another job for you" said Simon.

"What is it?" asked Charlotte.

"I need you to go collect my package from Max" replied Simon.

"Of course but can I ask you something?" asked Charlotte.

"Certainly" said Simon.

"You… you don't believe that I could be a spy right?" asked Charlotte a little worried.

"Oh god no, I've said along that I trust you no matter what. I've even explained that I owe you my life not that it's the only reason I trust you mind" replied Simon.

"Thank you…. I needed to hear that. You know I'm glad I met you" said Charlotte happily.

"I feel the same way" said Simon.

The both smiled at each other each and then in a flash of smoke Charlotte was gone. Elsewhere Vincent and Bobby arrived at Lizzie's hospital; Vincent was a little hesitant about entering her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby.

"I'm a little worried before we left I was sure I knew what I had to do but right now somehow I feel a little unsure. I don't want to make things worse for her by doing something stupid" Vincent replied a little worried.

Bobby patted Vincent on the back.

"Ah you worry too much, soon you'll turn into an old man" laughed Bobby.

Vincent smiled.

"Yeah you're properly right" he said.

Vincent and Bobby entered Lizzie's room, straight away Vincent saw Lizzie, she appeared to be crying and hadn't notice Vincent enter her room. Vincent went straight over to her; he was concerned about her crying and he knew he had to do something so he put his hands on Lizzie's shoulders and she looked up still teary eyed and surprised.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" asked Vincent sounding worried.

"Vincent!...you…. you've finally come back….I was worried….you stupid jerk" said Lizzie upset.

Vincent smiled a little less worried then he was.

"So is this why you we're crying?" he asked.

Lizzie nodded and she started to dry her eyes with her arm.

"I'm sorry you must think I'm being a little silly and you're not really a stupid jerk" she said.

"No I don't think you're being silly and you're right I am a stupid jerk but I was worried that you crying about something else" replied Vincent.

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzie.

"I…I heard that you're paralyzed from the waist down" answered Vincent.

"Oh you heard then, I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you" Lizzie said sadly.

"I'm sorry… I feel like this is my fault" said Vincent.

"Why would think that?" asked Lizzie.

Vincent let go of Lizzie's shoulders and scratched the back of his head, he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I just feel responsible somehow, like I should have come out and met you and maybe I could have stopped Brian from pushing you" said Vincent.

"That's silly you couldn't have known this would have happened" said Lizzie.

"Maybe so but I still feel like I have to do something" said Vincent sadly.

"You just being here is enough for me, I'm ok with this. I was a little upset with this when I first heard but the fact is I would of died a few months back this is nothing compared to that. I still have the chance to do and say all the things I want to do in life despite being stuck in wheelchair" said Lizzie.

Vincent laughed a little, Lizzie looked at him confused and a little worried.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Nothing but I was a little worried about you when I heard about you being stuck in a wheelchair. I'd forgotten how strong you are, much stronger then I'll ever be" replied Vincent.

Lizzie blushed at this.

"If I'm strong it's because of you" she said embarrassed.

This time Vincent started to blush madly. It made him happy to hear that Lizzie felt strong because of him.

"Nah you're strong on your own and I have faith you can do anything if you put your mind to it" said Vincent.

"That's sweet of you to say" said Lizzie happily.

They both smiled at each other, Bobby was smiling too in the background.

"There's something I'd like to try if I may" said Vincent.

Vincent rubbed his hands together quickly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Lizzie.

"I'm going to try magic" said Vincent.

"Do you think that will work?" said Bobby and Lizzie.

"I won't know until I try" said Vincent.

Vincent stretched out his hands and had them hover over Lizzie's legs. He tried to completely focus on Lizzie's legs and he even started to mumble the words heal quietly. Vincent's fingers started to tingle but nothing else seemed to happen. Vincent thought back to when he healed Gail but he didn't want to hit Lizzie repeatedly. After a few minutes nothing happened part from Vincent's fingers tingling.

"It's ok Vincent it doesn't matter" said Lizzie.

Vincent continued on regardless, it just had to work he thought and suddenly he could feel a power within circling all around.

"Please Vincent you don't have to do this, I know it's hopeless and I'm ok with that" said Lizzie a little worried.

"No I wont give up I know I can do this" said Vincent.

Suddenly Vincent started to flicker; he could feel his fingers getting warmer and the power within started to move to his hands. His fingers felt as if they were now giving off little sparks and suddenly something seemed to shoot out of Vincent's fingers and into Lizzie. Lizzie could feel a small tingling in her toes; it was odd to feel something there after so long.

"Vincent I feel…" she started to say.

Thought what she felt Vincent didn't get to find out as someone behind him entered the room, it was Sophie and she was surprised to see Vincent there again.

"You!" she shouted in surprise.

Vincent lost focus and jumped in surprise, he felt his heart stop in its tracks out of fear. He turned around slowly to look at her and saw she looked just as surprised as him.

"Um I can explain" he said.

"Ok tell me how you can be here?" asked Sophie.

Vincent panicked and bolted out of the room. Sophie chased after him whilst Bobby burst into laughter.

"Wait you guys what's going?" asked Lizzie.

It was then Lizzie realised that she could feel her legs completely, slowly she moved her right leg and then her left leg and got out of bed. Lizzie's balance was a little wobbly but after a few seconds she was able to stand completely. She then took a step forward, she almost fell but managed to stop herself, she then took another step forwards and was able to without almost falling down this time. Then Lizzie started to laugh with joy, Bobby smiled when as he watched her.

"Well that idiot was able to do it after all. Better go after him in case Sophie tries to kill him" he laughed.

Bobby left Lizzie's room to look for Vincent. Further down the hall way Vincent came to a dead end.

"Dam it" he said annoyed.

"There you are, just who in the hell are you!" asked Sophie.

Vincent turned around to face her.

"But you know who I am Sophie I'm Vincent" he said.

"That's impossible Vincent Taylor is in a hospital bed some where" said Sophie.

"I don't know how to explain it" said Vincent.

"Did you have something to do with my sister waking up?" asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure how but I think did" replied Vincent.

"And you're in a coma?" asked Sophie.

"That's how I understand the situation at hand" replied Vincent.

"But how can that be possible?" asked Sophie.

However before she could get her answer Vincent stopped flickering and returned into a ghost form. Sophie was unable to see Vincent because of this and she started to look around for him.

"Where did you go?" she asked puzzled.

Vincent sighed and started to move away from her slowly and as he did he saw Bobby coming towards him.

"There you are what happened?" he asked.

"Well lets just say she had a bunch of questions she wanted to ask me not all of them were ones I knew the answer too" answered Vincent.

"Then we should go for now it won't be funny if we go back to Lizzie's room only to have Sophie see you again when she returns to see Lizzie" said Bobby.

"Yeah you're right I'll just have to make it up to Lizzie later" said Vincent.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that I'd say you've made it up to her already" said Bobby.

"What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

"Come with me I'll explain on the way" replied Bobby.

The both left the hospital and headed back to Gail's house. Sophie mean while couldn't find Vincent again and head back to Lizzie's room.

"I'm sorry about that I…" Sophie started to say.

Sophie saw that Lizzie was standing and smiling. Slowly Sophie started to cry for joy, Lizzie looked at her worried.

"What's wrong; why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because I'm happy you dope" Sophie replied.

Sophie ran over to Lizzie and gave her a big hug, Lizzie hugged her back tightly and it seemed to last a small while. They stopped hugging and Sophie dried her eyes on her arm.

"But I don't get it how did this happen?" asked Sophie joyfully.

"I don't know I can't explain it" replied Lizzie.

Sophie thought about it for a second and Vincent came to mind.

"It's that guy again" she said out loud.

"What guy again?" asked Lizzie.

"The one that was just here Vincent" said Sophie.

"I think you might be right but I'm surprised you've never noticed him before now" said Lizzie.

"Wait he's been here before?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah he's come to see me a few times but no one else seemed to notice him when he does not even you" answered Lizzie.

"But that's impossible; that man can't be the real Vincent" said Sophie.

"Why would you think that?" asked Lizzie.

Sophie was a little worried about what to say next she was sure Lizzie would be upset if she knew the truth but she knew she couldn't hide it any longer.

"So why can't it be Vincent" asked Lizzie.

"Because he's in a coma" Sophie blurted out.

Sophie closed her eyes out of embarrassment, she hadn't meant to say it like that and she wished she'd prepared Lizzie better for the news. Lizzie had gone into shock somehow she knew Sophie was right without question and it did explain something's but not everything.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that" said Sophie.

Lizzie didn't say anything, she was still processing the idea that Vincent was in a coma and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"When did it happen?" she asked.

"From what I understand it was the same day as you did only he hasn't woken up yet" said Sophie quietly.

Lizzie could feel her eyes starting to water out of sorrow but then she noticed a stranger in black robes standing in the doorway. Lizzie felt as if she knew this stranger from some where, he then walked away from the door way and Lizzie felt the need to go after the stranger so she ran after him.

"Wait Lizzie where are you going?" asked Sophie.

Lizzie chased after the stranger as he went down the hall way, she noticed that as he moved he was gliding rather then walking. The stranger went around a corner and Lizzie ran as quickly as she could to catch up to him but when she got around the corner the stranger was gone. However she could see someone's room door was open and something about it drew Lizzie's attention. She started to move towards it and when she entered she saw Vincent laying there in bed.

"So it's true" said Lizzie sadly.

Lizzie went over to Vincent, he seemed different then how she had seen him lately but he did look peaceful as he slept. She then stroked his face and as she did a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry this must have been my fault" she said sadly.

"This was Brian's doing not yours" someone said.

Lizzie turned around to see who it was but before she could Lizzie fainted. The stranger caught her and laid her next to Vincent.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened" he said.

The stranger looked around the room for someone.

"Ok Thomas you can come out now" he said.

There was a flash of light and Thomas the cat appeared and was on top of Vincent, he had his claws out and pointed towards the robed stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Thomas.

The stranger pulled down his hood and looked at Thomas; Thomas jumped back in surprise and then just stared at the strangers face.

"But you're" Thomas started to say.

The stranger pulled his hood down covering his face once more.

"Correct, let us speak once again old friend" said the stranger.

Else where Simon was still in his office going over some documents, he was a little worried as Charlotte still wasn't back and it shouldn't have taken this long to collect his package from Max. Suddenly his desk phone rang and Simon picked it up quickly.

"Charlotte is that you? …. what happened?... oh god I'll be right there" said Simon.

Simon hung up the phone quickly and ran out of his office, Charlotte had just been arrested for murder.


End file.
